Libertus
Libertus is a full Caoul based region. The Maori are not welcome here and hunted down like the medieval witch hunts. The caoul living here do live in peace though with the exception of the people in Romals with the current riots in the country. As long as visitors are not Maori they will be welcomed and treated friendly. -to do. im a lazy twat- History The Pact Libertus was one of the continents where the Lumina have not been able to get a proper foothold. Even though the Eoduun eventually died out, other beings of Data took over the continent, and the Caouls of Libertus were not friendly against the Maori. From the beginning of time Maori have been hunted down, taken prisoner and murdered for how they were born. It was soon after most of the continent was populated that The Pact was started, a group of Caouls who were extremists in hunting down the Maori and 'cleansing' the continent of Ventura's evil spawn. While the Pact has always been most active in Romals, this being the country where their main quarters reside, they have outposts all across the continent and are more than willing to cross laws in order to get rid of as many Maori as they can find. Wars Etymology Liberta - people from the continent of Libertus The Pact - A group of people active in hunting Maori Common Race Libertus holds mainly races of the Caoul, but is not entirely unfamiliar with the Maoris. The Maoris are not known in a positive manner, though. Most of the bigger cities and villages do not stand friendly against those who use magic, and therefore Maori hunts are quite common. The most common amongst the Caoul races are: * Humans ( everywhere ) * Elves ( south/west ) * Dwarves ( north ) * Orcs (North ) * Shapeshifters ( east ) The Liberta dwarves live under the mountains in the north of the country, and are great at metal and stoneworks. However they live in constant conflict with the Orcs. The Liberta orcs live in the north as well as the dwarves, though while the dwarves prefer to live under the mountains the orcs live upon it. The Humans live about everywhere on Libertus, They are the main race in the capital as well. The shapeshifters are most common on the east south coast. they mainly live in camps, and are pretty good leatherworkers. Lastly, the elves live in the south and west. A big part of Libertus is covered in forests, and the elves have made their villages in the trees. Apart from these races there are of course more but these are the main races. other races found here Politics 'Governance' Romals '''is ruled by humans, yet they have no king at present. The old king died before one of his daughters could marry. With no governing body present at the current time, the country is rioting and unable to function properly. '''Sandaria is ruled by a humans, King Petrus of Duneflute and his wife Queen Lilliana. Their daughter Sophia is coming of age, and the country's complete male court is trying for her hand to become her husband and therefor King of Sandaria as soon as the old King and Queen give up their position or are no longer alive. Kralia 'Is ruled by the elves. King Leonidas Atharne had hold the throne for centuries. However the king is becoming old, and as elves are not as fertile as humans Leonidas and his wife Surriel have not been able to produce an heir to the throne. Leonidas is still far from gone, but with no heir to the throne the countrymen of Kralia are getting worried, fearing for a situation like Romals. 'Important Families ( exception of the royal ones. ) ''' '''Romals: * Kariba ( humans ) * Strongford ( Dwarves ) Sandaria: * Johanssen ( humans ) * Corinthe ( humans ) * Millstron ( humans ) Kralia: * Marana ( human ) * Grimhilde ( Shifters ) Military Romals The military is being governed from Rista,the capital of Romals, lying in the northwest of the country not too far form the sea. Both the city guard and the military are part of the same force, yet the city guard is a special force in the military. Where the soldiers are trained to follow orders and for combat, the city guard has to do both AND be able to welcome visitors into the town, guard the city gates and patrol the streets for thieves and other scum. Therefore, being a city guard is looked highly upon. Most of the guards are veterans who've seen quite a lot of combat or have served well over the years. The army is being Commanded by a half elf named Lukarion Opportuna, and the position of City Guard captain is currently taken by a dwarf named Karrn Stern. Most of the military forces are based in either Rista or Wijga. Sandaria As Sandaria has a lot of plains, their main force consists of cavalry. After the last war with Kralia Sandaria suffered major losses, thanks to the neighboring country consisting of mainly forest the lands were hard to navigate for the horseman. Sandaria's kept the horses as their main force, but has kept it for mainly defensive purposes. Their army is being govered by a shifter called Sprot Catsclaw Kralia Kralia's main forces consist of archers. As the country holds a lot of elves they hold most of the archer forces. While their army is not big, it's very trained in defense, using the forest as their main fighting ground and place to defend. They hold some foot soldiers as well, though these are mainly scouts and other footsoldiers used to lead the enemies into traps. The Kralian army is being led by a human named Casper Dwellion. Geography Romals Romals is the upper country, with the capital of Rista. This is where the royal family resided, and where a lot of merchanting is done from. Rista lies bordering the ocean and bordering a large river mounting in the ocean. From one coast to the other the North is covered in mountains, and this is where the dwarves and orcs reside. On the north - east lies Wijga, a fortress city and anti-magic zone. While the whole of Libertus is a zone where the Maori are not wanted, they are not hunted everywhere, except for in Wijga. This is the capital of an order called The Pact. This order has as main goal to find and exterminate all Maori from the continent. Most of Romals is mountainous, or at least hilly. Sandaria Sandaria is the middle country of Libertus. while the east has lots of hills where most of the shifters reside, most of the country is flat. Duneflute, the capital city, lies somewhat west in the country,and is the only city with a road between Holm and Rista. Duneflute is generally peaceful, and as it's quite in the middle of the continent it's like the beating heart. creatures from everywhere and anywhere come to visit Duneflute. Small duneflute lies not too far away from the capital, a small fishers town that supplies a lot of food from a nearby lake to the capital. Yet most of the country's trading is not done in duneflute, rather in Runat. This is a city in the north of the country, and the place where the countries warehouses lie and most of the goods are produced, leaving Duneflute more room for taverns, playhouses and other things for one's free time. Kralia Kralia consists of mainly forest, and as most of the people living in this country are elves it's no suprise their capital lies in the heart of one. Elves being the nature lovers that they are, Holm is a lot smaller in population then Duneflute and Rista. Yet size wise the capital is a lot bigger. A lot of trees still stand on their original place, and a lot of the buildings look asymmetrical due to the citizens refusal to remove the trees to build their houses. Most of Kralia is covered in forest, therefor there are barely any big cities other then the capital in the country. Climate The whole of Libertus is generally a humid continental '''one. This means there can be snow during winters and that it could get hot during summer, yet in average the temperature is a gentle one except for the lower parts of Kralia, where the temperatures are reaching more tropical levels. Still, most of the trees and the oceanic climate keep the temperature tempered on Kralia. Biodiversity Most of the animals reside in the hilly areas of Romals and Sandaria and the forest of Kralia. the plains are generally empty. Common creatures to find on the plains though are rabbits, mouses and other small rodents. in the hills and forest creatures like wolves, deer, and foxes are more common. There have been rumours of a dragon in the northern mountains, but both the orcs and the dwarves deny it. Economy Agriculture '''Romals As romals consists of mainly mountains and hills, it's hard to find large patches of soft ground for farming. most of the farms are in the hill terrain, where terrace farms can be found. As they are expensive to make though, they can be hard to find. Most of Romali goods consist of stones and metal, dug up from the dwarven and orcish mines. They gain most of their wood and food from trades with Sandaria and Kralia. Sandaria Sandaria has a lot of fields and empty area. It is therefore no suprise that the country's main trades are food of all kinds. Grain, wheat but also meat, eggs, leather and other products from animals are exported a lot from Sandaria. Most of the building materials come from trading with the other lands. Kralia As Kralia has a lot of forest, they trade in wood, fur and other animal products from creatures that can be found in the forest. As a country where the forest is heavily respected though, when one tree gets removed at least another two are placed, and some of the 'emptier' lands have been dedicated tree farms where trees grow to be chopped down later. the trees in the main forest are barely touched unless they grow old and dangerous for the people around them. Here, the same rulings apply. One tree is cut down, and two more are planted in it's place. Science and technology While Duneflute of Sandaria is the biggest of the three capitals, most of the Technology is to be found in Rista. Being a city near both water and mountains, a lot of technical equipment is developed, made and used in the country for digging, fishing and other things. This is also one of the reasons Romals does not have a lot of other goods to trade, at least no big quantities. In Sandaria most of the technology is focused on maintaining the land and making farming easier, so it's very simple. Sandaria also holds a train track between Kralia and Romals. Kralia is most devoid of technology, As a nature loving country, they prefer to do everything with as much manpower instead of relying on technology, of course there are some forms of it, but it's the least advanced country of the three. Demographics Language The main language on Libertus is the common human tongue. The shapeshifters, Dwarves, Orcs and Elves all hold their own original languages as well. Religion and Beliefs As expected from a continent completely devoted to Data, Data and all it's children are welcome in the pantheon. Anyone caught to follow Ventura or one of her children will be executed at the spot, and any kind of worshipping or references towards Ventura or her children is forbidden. Culture Architecture Romals Most of the buildings in Romals are made out of stone, since this is a material widely available in romals as it is a mountaineous area. Sandaria Buildings consist of either stone or wood, depending on whatever is imported from Kralia or romals. They will often have straw roofs as this is something that Sandaria holds a lot of. Kralia These will be mainly wood, as wood is something that the Kralians have a lot of. their houses will have roofs of straw imported from Sandaria or brushes naturally growing over a wooden structure. National holidays Category:Libertus Category:Morpheus